The Cycle of the Damned
by Chiester00
Summary: We all knew that the summoners were gone, they shouldn't exist in this universe, they've been deleted from the existence. But, in fact a few remained. These summoners didn't have their former powers, but when a rebel group tried to complete an ancient Cycle, the Institute would be in danger. Warning!, various pairings alcohol, violence, adult themes. Some NSFW in future.
1. 1 The Advent of the Summoners

Warning! It is possible to find grammar, vocabulary or punctuation mistakes. So please, try to understand that English is not my main language, so these errors can be found. After this please enjoy yourself reading my first story in English.

* * *

In the Institute of war, there were people called "Summoners" whose controlled everything, they used to combat each other using the power of champions that they summoned to battlefields. But during a very big fight some summoners tried to take over the institute, the champions didn't agree with the rebellion and took control of the situation. They were so sure that this would happen again, so champions and summoners expelled the traitors and erase them from existence, but they also removed a lot of power from the others in the process. Now the summoners don't hold as many powers as they used to, they don't longer control champions, but with their limited magic they have to make the institute work since this is the life of everyone these days.

In this institute a lot of summoners have different jobs, from janitors to even leaders of the committees in charge of the matches and magic in the institute. Now this is a story about some of them, more precisely we're in the balance of matches offices with our two first characters. They're having some tea for relaxing after a tiring day of work.

"It's been a month since that, Am I Right? Eidos?"- Featherine asked.

"Yes, At least we were left to look after the balance of the matches, some others were just wiped out or just left to even worse jobs"- He said while giving her a quizzed look.

"But I think that we'll get used to it, at least I don't think that this is so bad, well... neither good".

[Here we have our two most important characters, they're like brothers but they're not related at all, the girl is named Featherine, she was a powerful summoner who used to be the best in matches with Zac, Xin Zhao, Lee Sin and Pantheon, all of them in the role of Jungler. Now she is the leader of balance of the champions that play in the jungle

And the boy is Named Eidos, He also was a powerful summoner, one of the best with Ahri, Jinx, Katarina, Leblanc and Talon in the roles of mid laner and jinx in ad carry, no one knew why he'd play matches with Jinx in the first place , he'd always say "It's just that she is crazy, I think a I can exploit all her potential", he is the second in charge about the balance of the assassins in the league but his words is often more heavier than his leader]

"At least I'm grateful that we have some spare time and spend it with our old friends, by the way, hasn't Ahri asked you to prepare for Katarina's birthday?"

"No, After that she remembered that Katarina was going to take her birthday off so she could go to a place, she didn't say where though."

"Um, at least I think we can give her a present, and I know the best-"

When she was going to say something, a sudden tremble started.

"GET UNDER THE DESK!"- He shouted in a very fast reaction.

"Why is this happening!?. This place is supposed to be protected by magic!"

The tremor lasted 15 seconds, then the speakers in the upper corner of the activated.

"Attention: Here's is the Leader Summoner of the Security Committee, if someone was injured during that earthquake please go to the infirmary to get checked immediately".

"Are you okay Featherine?"

"Yes, just a little bit dizzy, by the way, didn't our tea cups fall?"

"Oh crap, they just broke in a thousand pieces, we'll have to tidy this mess up right now before someone comes, this tea was enchanted and will stain the floor permanently".

After 10 minutes of scrubbing the floor with a lot of strange products and elixirs, the floor was cleaned. When they just finished someone knocked the door. They didn't know who was since a lot of the champions and summoners are working and in activities right now.

"Can I come in?"- The voice asked in a very polite tone.

"Yes, it's open"- She answered.

The door was open not too fast, not too slow, it was Zac, he was checking on the rooms that are in the area that control the balance of matches in the institute.

"Featherine!, How's life?"- Zac asked in a very cheerful tone, running to hug her

"Well, a little too messy for my standards, at least that earthquake didn't broke any of our equipment, just a couple of tea cups" - She accepted the hug, with a big smile.

"Zac, is the infirmary full I don't... fee-"- Before he could finish his sentence, Eidos was falling unconscious. Zac Immediately pushed away Featherine.

"What?, Eidos? Featherine immediately caught him. " We need to get him to the infirmary, I also feel a strange magic in this place, something that I never felt".

Zac helped Featherine by carrying Eidos to the Infirmary, even with all the chaos of the earthquake, it was very quiet in the corridors. But when they got to the infirmary. Eidos started to wake up and started to mutter

"Hum, Zac I'm better"- Said Eidos in a sleepy tone.

"Wait, how could you get better in a matter of seconds?"- Featherine asked.

"He was weaken by that magic" - Said a summoner with a black coat, in a very feminine voice but in a very powerful tone.

"Is that?, Grand Mistress Idea?" - Zac asked making a smirk while putting Eidos down.

"Yes, the Grand Mistress, Leader of the Magic and Wizardry in the Institute, at your service".- The woman answered doing a beautiful rondo, she had a magnificent aura that made everyone that see her feel amazed.

[ Her name is Idea, she's one of the most powerful summoners in terms of magic, she is the Leader of the Magic and Wizardry Committee (MWC), they're like the bosses of all the institute since they regulate all the topics related to the use of magic and wizardry].

"It seems that the magic that created that earthquake also weaken some summoners, they recover if they leave the area where they were when the earthquake happened"- She answered now in a very serious tone. "But, knowing that, a lot of summoners left their places, and we had a lot of matches at this time, every one of them got canceled immediately, it seems that the Summoner's Rift, The Howling Abyss and The Twisted Treeline weren't affected, but every champion felt a strange sensation." She explained in a more questioning tone " But we don't know if that affected the champions, no one has reported injuries or feeling something, only summoners got weaken or felt dizzy".

"First we almost got deleted from existence, then we lose our powers, now we're being weakened by strange magic?"- Idea asked like this was a plan against them, like someone was pulling strings to just erase every summoner from the institute.

"No dear, remember that at least you weren't deleted from this world, and you have a good job, and you can always hang out with us" - Answered Zac while letting Eidos using his arm as a support, since he was a little bit sleepy.

"But this can't be a coincidence, after an exact month of losing a lot of our powers, a strange earthquake happened and we're the only one affected by it"- Eidos just reciprocated the feeling, even though he was in a very sleepy state.

"Please, calm down. I know that this month was like a living hell, but this at least didn't killed us or stripped more powers from us, and also there's a positive thing from this, the MWC would like to do further investigation about this further incident, so they'll close the institute and the battlefields for the next 72 hours and give all the summoners that don't have a charge in the MWC those days free."- Said Idea trying to make cheer two frustrated and a little bit depressed summoners.

When Idea was finishing her sentence another man appeared, he was a tall man with a red bandage in his head that covered his eyes

"So we're having three days off?, that's sounds great doesn't it Featherine?"- The man questioned the summoner with a devil grin.

"Lee? Why are you here, and moreover, eavesdropping our conversation".- Said Zac a little bit disappointed.

"I was heading to the infirmary, because I felt a little bit dizzy after the earthquake"- Lee tried to excuse himself and leave for saving a little of his face.

"So not only summoners but also 'former' summoners,"- Said a very familiar voice to Eidos.

"Oh Leblanc, I didn't know that you were there, so you were eavesdropping?"- Eidos said with a very proud voice, "I thought that you were preparing something for Katarina's birthday".

" No Eidos, I was going out when the earthquake started, so the transportation was cut when it was almost finished and I got here, but I'm glad that I wasn't placed in a worse place like Twitch's room." - Leblanc said wearing a grinning and then laughed in her characteristic tone".

When she finished she turned to the other direction and said "Also, I think that everyone that it's outside will be here soon, am I right Idea?- She said in a very confident tone.

"How did you?, well I was going to explain that when the MWC announced the three days off, everyone that it's outside of the institute will be requested to get back or get summoned by force"- She was saying while turning her back to Leblanc and started to walk "Don't worry about spreading the word, the announcement will be make in a few instants" She was saying while she was leaving in a slow pace.

Meanwhile, Leblanc was also walking away, but there was something that made all this chat more scary, if they'll bring back everyone and don't allow anyone outside of the institute, what would happen to Katarina's birthday? Pantheon and another summoner friend of Featherine were supposed to be doing shopping at that precise moment.

"Oh no, If they got pulled Immediately, what could happen?" - Featherine said worried and looking to Idea, she was ready to run to beg her to give Pantheon and her friends a couple of minutes but Lee stopped her.

"Don't worry, you know them, They are fast and I believe that they've already finished everything, but I think you must worry about seeing all your friends and make sure that anything else is prepared". - Said Lee while patting her shoulder.

"I'll also make sure to check on the other girls in the lecture club, they've must be upset because after Katarina's birthday they planned to go shopping with her". - Eidos said while he was running away, Zac noticed that he released his arm but he didn't said a word.

"I'll go to check in um... Udyr!, I think he was going in a trip over Ionia this afternoon."- Zac said while hurrying giving no time to anyone to ask a question.

"Wait!"- Lee said, but he knew that he wasn't going to catch him, Zac just left in an instant. "Well, by the way what time is it?, the earthquake started around 4.00pm"- Lee wondered while scratching his head, immediately Featherine locked at her watch.

"It's 5:30pm , the time just went that fast!?, I'm not going to make it to the Tea Party!"- Idea said while looking terrified and wondering what to do.

"Well, go ahead, I'll try to get in touch with Pantheon to see if everything went well" - Lee said and excused Featherine, she instantly said "Thanks" and rushed to the Club's Room.


	2. 2 The Tea Party Club

**Warning! Grammar, vocabulary, coherence mistakes and typos ahead. The spell corrector can't correct some punctuations errors and my mistakes on using the wrong grammatical time or rule. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Even If the Institute was big and you could get lost, there's a lot of signals for the most important places like the kitchen, the doors to the battlefields and the Bedrooms. When Featherine got to the doors, they opened and she was smashed against the wall. She by reflex cursed whoever opened the door, but she met a familiar face "Hi, you're late, hurry up we've already started without you!"- The woman was wearing a green kimono without her characteristic mask showing her perfect curved lips, her name was Akali "Also, have you seen Eidos? He was supposed to give me the reports about the new efficiency after this week changes to the FQC".

"Ugh, Akali, please don't open the doors so fast next time, I almost broke my nose against the wall, and also He said that he was still at it but we were interrupted by the earthquake, by the way how do you started the party in time even with all the mess of the earthquake?" - Idea answered while rubbing her nose and her left check with a face that showed a lot of pain.

Akali started to laugh a little and said "Oh, Ahri and Sona helped us with a little bit of magic and made everything in the tables float and don't break in a thousand pieces, the only downside was that they're exhausted but they've been recovering and they feel better now. Also Katarina was going to-".

Then from the nothing the Speakers started to Sound " Good afternoon Summoners, Champions. After the recent events of the Earthquake the MWC decided to do further investigation about the incident, because our procedure needs to make sure that everyone is at a good state we've decided to apply the next plan.

First, every champion and summoner in the Institute must go to a revision in the infirmary between 8am and 8pm to make sure that they're all right, you have time Until the day after tomorrow.

Second, every champion and summoner that's outside of the institute will be teleported in some minutes, so please don't go to the teleportation room. If they don't accept the request they'll be forced back to the institute without further ado.

Third, since we have to examine the battlefields to see if the incident made anything to them, we're closing them for the next three days.

Fourth, With the Battlefields closed the matches within those days will be canceled and changed to another day, please go to the Match Coordinator tomorrow to reschedule everything.

And Finally the Fifth, Everyone in the institute must stay here, so no one can go outside before these three days of investigation happens.

We're terribly sorry to make this a mess, but the MWC is certain that we must investigate this and make sure that everyone is safe. Thanks for your time. Here it was Idea The Grand Mistress of the Magic and Wizardry Committee. " - *clink*.

Akali was frozen, she knew that Katarina had planned going out all this time, after 0.5 nanoseconds, someone started to scream.

"TO THE HELL WITH THOSE CHEAP FILTHY FAGS!, TEHY CAN'T EVEN STAY IN THEIR OWN FEET!, HOW IS THAT THEY'RE GOING TO CLOSE THE INSTITUTE?, I'M NOT ALLOWING THIS, OVER MY DEAD BODY ! I WON'T LET THEM STOP ME THOSE MOTHERFUCKER BASTARDS!" - That voice was undoubtedly..

"Katarina!"- Everyone in the room and outside Featherine and Akali shouted her name.

In less than a second, she jumped out of the window. In the room Ahri, Sona, Zyra, Leblanc, Caitlyn and Vi watched amazed how she didn't broke the window and got out.

"Oh no, this is the eight floor, and the window in the fourth is-"

"The Teleportation room!" - Said Caitlyn, then Vi interrupted her. Both of them wearing the same frightened face

"We must do something, she is going to do something stupid and get us in trouble"- Said Akali while running to the window. "Zyra! Try to stop her, there must be some vines in the building, try to catch her!"- Said a blond summoner. "But April... the roots won't last long, they're weak and also she is in an enrage, she is going to destroy them instantly"- Said Zyra with a very worried tone and also a very frightened face

[April, she is the Leader chef, a summoner who was very famous for having a invincible streak of matches with Zyra, Caitlyn, Vi and Annie]

"We must do something then call the-"- Said April but she was cut by Leblanc.

"Shh, there's someone listening to us"- Said Ahri with a very low tone, it was almost like a someone was there spying them.

"Sona quickly took her Etwhal and pulled a string, automatically a very pitched sound was heard, everyone covered their ears, and the spy was revealed"

"Ugh, girls were you forgetting about me? Said Evelynn, she was questioning everyone while munching some cookies.

Everyone with a very frustrated and angry tone "THE HELL WITH YOU, KATARINA IS GOING TO GET US IN TROUBLE, ALSO YOU'RE NOT IN THIS CLUB!".

"She won't, *gulp* I manipulated the teleporters when the earthquake started, since I was sure that she wasn't going to help with the cleaning and try to escape, so during it I sneaked in the room quickly and disabled them". - Said Evelynn with a grin, she had her sadistic face.

"But what have you done? Just deactivated or something else?" - Asked Featherine.

"Just a simple modification, the teleporters will bring her back to the institute instead to the teleportation place outside." - Eve was trying to get another cookie in her mouth when Ahri complained "Hey! Stop eating those cookies, I made them for THE CLUB!". "Oh I'm so... HA!" - And then Evelynn disappeared.

"That girl, I don't understand humans, and less this thing" - Zyra said in a very disappointed tone and a very frustrated face.

"Well girls! Since Kata left and is going to be frustrated about the teleporters it's sure that she won't come back! So let's get started with the Tea Party!" - Said Ahri finishing with a little giggle.

After that Sona pulled a very harmonious sounds from her Etwahl, as she did that Ahri casted some fox-fires to heat the Tea, and the cookies and biscuits appeared thanks to Sona's Magic.

"A cup of Tea, Cupcake?" - Asked Vi and Caitlyn immediately said "You're offering me Tea and Cupcakes or are you calling me Cupcake?" "Both things, so you want some or no?" Said Vi while laughing " Well, give me some then".

Everyone started to sip their Tea, "This is terrific, what have you done this time Cait?" Asked Leblanc with a very strange amused look. "I asked Zyra if she could help me to grow some tea plants, so this tea is more natural, and with Zyra's touch it's quality has improved, so you have to thank her" - Said Cait with a overconfidence face looking to Zyra.

"My garden is not for every person, you have to love the plants, mine are alive, so when you harvest them you have to be careful, not like this brutal serial killer" Said Zyra while making a very angry face towards Vi.

"I said I'm sorry, that was an accident, I didn't mean to kill that plant, I thought that IT wanted to kill me instead"- Vi said while trying to relax with a little bit of tea.

"So stop this discussion about mistreating plants, we have more important affairs to discuss, like Katarina's birthday and the next shipping of the week!" - Said Ahri with a very very bright face and a increased excitement.

"Girls, we have to make Katarina's birthday special, so I asked Tahm Kench and April allowed us to use all the Kitchen facilities, Tahm will give us the best ingredients in the institute for making her a cake and a feast!"

"Just one warning about Tahm, once he opens the storage room, make sure that he doesn't eat or steal anything, you know that he tried to kill Teemo last week stealing acid from the infirmary and devouring him, well we almost thanked him for that but you know that the Nurse got severely punished for letting him taking the acid." - Said April, she was silent until now no one knew why.

"Also, I'll take care of getting all the facilities empty by tomorrow morning so we have all the time needed until the evening"

"Well, since that was solved girls we'll now discuss about the weekly Shippings!"- Ahri said with a shiny bright in her eyes, they looked exactly like the sun.

She took a scroll and opened it, then in a very firm voice said.

"Week 19 of the Tea Party Club, Week 3 of the weekly shipping, we have 5 possible pairings!

This week we have : Udyr x Zac , Pantheon x Tryndamere, Kassadin x Malzahar, Talon x Lee Sin, Hecarim x Thresh!"

Featherine was smiling while sipping some tea, when she heard the last one she spitted like a shower very quickly all her tea, gladly it missed Sona by a little "Who did the last one?, also 5 pairings? We had decided that we're going only to make happen Udyr x Zac, that was since the first, then someone added Pantheon x Tryndamere, and now someone is adding three more?" She said with a very puzzled look, "We couldn't make Zac get so in touch with-"

"You're wrong" said Leblanc, indeed it seems that we could make them do anything in public yet, but when I left you and Eidos in the corridors this afternoon remember what said Zac and hurried up?.

"Girls! Guess what? I've been eavesdropping in Udyr's room and I heard some very juicy talk with Zac!" Akali said while entering the room very excited and with a very evil and happy grin in her face.

"Wait, we didn't noticed that you left." - Said Caitlyn while putting her tea aside, "But that doesn't matter now, tell us, we were just discussing about them and their shipping". - Said Caitlyn in a very malicious but not in the sense of bad, instead more provocative.

"Well, it's a little long, I'll guess I'll start since I left" - Said Akali while taking a cup of tea that Sona Offered to her..

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed, leave reviews, comments, recommendations, something or nothing. Left anything if you desire. And thanks for your time reading!**

 **This club will continue it's meeting soon.**


	3. 3 The Reading Club

**Warning! : As always there is a possiblity of find bad grammar, some typos, punctuation failures and things like that.**

 **After reading that go ahead and enjoy!.**

* * *

Eidos sprinted to the library, hoping that nobody was injured and that he was in time for the announcement of the week's book.

The Library in the Institute was huge, it was impossible to any live being read all of these books and survive. Even searching for a simple book was a headache, at least the summoner's made easy this task by creating some magic lecterns, if you put your hand in them and say the name of the book, it's author, or it's genre, the book will fly from the shelves to the lectern, and when you stop reading you just left them there.

Eidos always wondered why with this big library no one gets to read from time to time, since there's a lot of books for everyone, from children to the most old, even Zilean used to read a long time ago, but he left that hobby a long time ago.

There was a blond tall woman, she had lecture glasses and she was reading a book, the covered said "Dante and the Hat".

"Hi Leonor, the guys are there in the club's room?" - Asked Eidos while resting his arms in her desk.

"Yes, they just came, like 2 or 3 minutes, and don't worry about order the books there, fortunately the magic for tidying is still allowed"- She said while lowering the book and getting off her glasses.

"Before you enter, can I ask you a favor?. I need you to close the library a little bit early, like 8 P.M , I have to finish some practices about the weather magic in the garden." Then she handed him the keys of the Library, Eidos kept them in his pocket.

[Leonor, one of the most wise summoner's, she is old but she is fast and clever like she was young, she didn't used to fight in the matches in the league, but the records said that she was one of the most professionals with Kindred in the role of jungler and Miss Fortune as an ADC]

"Of course, the reunion usually last until 7PM so I have time" – He answered with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, I appreciate it, next week I'll give you something in return" – She said and returned to her book.

Eidos turned to the left, and walked past 6 big shelves, then he got to the door and opened it.

The first thing that he saw was couch where Nasus and Annie sitting in his lap, Nasus was teaching how to read properly, since she knew how to read but not as fast as a child of her age.

In another corner Lamb and Wolf (The Kindred), they were reading one of the hundred's fables about them at their side Lux was reading a book about Light and Energy theories.

"Wait, where is Lee Sin?" - Eidos asked with a very questioning face, Lee Sin was supposed to come immediately after him.

"He hasn't come yet, but I think that we can start since this week book don't have the Reading Rune yet.

[Since Lee Sin is blind (YOU DON'T TELL) he obviously can't read by normal means, but since he was a former summoner he retained a little bit of power and he can enhance tiny fragments of rock and link them to books so he can read them without his normal vision]

After 40 minutes or so, everyone finished their readings and started to get ready for the announcement of the week's book.

"Everyone, please get your couch or chair and make a circle." - Nasus said while closing the book and patting Annie in her head, he seemed to be very happy.

"This week's book is called "The Kaleidoscope of Wonders" it's written by Altima Merkel, I'll give you a very short synopsis.

When a thunder roar in the most depth of the sea, it's the time for the judgment of the most holy, the world shall burn and the impure shall be burned in the eternal fire, this book is the story of a boy called Shurit, whose efforts gave everyone a second chance, but only he had to pay the ultimate cost"

Personally, this book is what we have been looking for, Altima is one of the best writers and she hasn't write something in years, but this book brought life to a new complete world of fantasy and fiction that can led even the duller of the imaginations to work like an unstoppable force." - When Nasus was finishing his lecture Lamb raised and started to speak.

"Just one thing, is it suitable for children?. Remember that we're not allowed to show inappropriate things to Annie" – Lamb said in her ghostly but very peaceful tone, Lux nodded and said "I think that we should get her another book, she shouldn't be reading books from Altima, we know that some children that read them have been reported to go crazy and do weird stuff" – Said Lux with a very worried tone, she cares a lot about Annie because she is just a child.

"Don't worry, she is 8, but Leonor said that this book is ok, and even the boy in the book is-"

"DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING" – Shouted Lee from behind "I hate when someone spoils anything about the week's book" Lee was at the door, he just entered the room and took seat next to Eidos.

"Lee, what had happened to you?" - Eidos asked and putted a hand in his shoulder.

"Well, it's a long story but I'll make it short, Featherine asked me to get in touch with Pantheon, he has returned and did the Errands that he was supposed to, tomorrow they'll start with everything for Katarina's birthday.".

"Perfect!, oh I almost forget Nasus, did you get that?" - Eidos asked while winking to Nasus.

"Hum?, oh!, yes of course I did." - Nasus said while winking back.

Lux started to giggle, so did Annie. "What's so funny?" Asked Lee while taking a copy of the week's book.

"We don't know what those two are planning, but we'll discover it and write a book about this!" - Said Lux wearing her sadistic smile with her eyes very opened, they were like two full moons with a dot in the centre.

"If you can excuse us, we have to complete some of our personal affairs" – Said Lamb bowing with a very pretty grace with the book in her hand. "Of course, but please come next week to share the thoughts about the book" – Said Nasus while waving them.

"We didn't discussed about last week book, you can't stay a little bit more?" - Said Lee very disappointed, Lamb and Wolf always gave the most insightful opinions about the books.

"Sorry, but it can not be helped, we have to attend this issue now. We've been delaying it a long time." - Said Lamb, she bowed once more and left quickly, Wolf was silent and just followed Lamb.

"Well, last week book was "Aither and the Theory of the Thousand Mirrors" written by Wimbledona Wimbleten. In my personal opinion the book lacked the Heart of every mystery, the "why" but the execution of the events on it where sensational, I wished that at the end the core of the book was explained, but it was just a open explanation. So in my opinion she deserved to be loved even after showing to Kuraz her truth." - Said Nasus in a serious tone while holding the book in his hand, it seemed that he almost cried.

"It was sad that we didn't get the core to be revealed, and yes I can't agree more that the execution of the all the events were excellent, the murder of Pierina almost make me cry, but she opened the doors to their future." - Said Lux in a more normal voice, but very fast and with a lot of excitement.

"Also we're forgetting that we didn't get anything about the destiny of those who were killed, they just were killed but didn't Ariadne said that the mirror can reflect the souls of the dead and create a new form of life?" - Eidos said while questioning himself, he read the book but he wasn't sure if these were the exact words.

"Yes, Ariadne said that the souls of the dead can create a new form of life, but this form can't be created from the illusions, it has to be created from the only element, by the way, what's the only element?. There wasn't anything about it in the book, it was mentioned a lot of time but it's name wasn't revealed" – Lee continued the reasoning, but now asking a question about the core of the message of the book.

Everyone stayed silent, no one knew what to answer, that "only element" could be anything,

"Well... in fact that was one of the core parts of the book, at the end of the next week we shall do the monthly discussion and finish this matter, what time is it Annie?" - Said Nasus, and then turned his head to Annie.

Annie was silent the whole time, since she just joined the club today, but Idea was very restrictive and said that Annie can't read obscure books since she is just a child.

"It's 6:55PM" – She said with a grin in her face.

"Oh god is late, we have to get her to her room or Idea will kill us" – Said Lux, she was hurrying to get Annie.

"Yes Lux, please take her to her room." - Nasus nodded, and let Annie get off of his lap. "Well people, we're dismissed."- Said Nasus, Lux and Annie left together, when Eidos was leaving with Lee, he stopped.

"Sorry Lee, Leonor asked me to close the Library, so you can go" – Eidos said while fishing his pockets for the keys of the Library.

"Of course, I'll wait with Idea in the Cafeteria so we can have dinner." - Lee said and left.

"Eidos?. Do you have that?" - Said Nasus while making an ashamed face and rubbing his hands.

"Geez, can't you just wait? We almost got discovered, now Lux is suspicious, and when I was getting those I almost fucked up everything Remember I need that set of Teacups for Featherine, since her Birthday is next week." - He said while taking something from his pocket, it was a white envelope and he handed it to Nasus.

"Yes!, thank you a lot! . I could kiss you, but that would be a betrayal. I'll give you the set tomorrow, I already have it in my room." - Said Nasus, he was opening the envelope very excited, his face was bright like one of the countless sand particles in the Zhonya's Hourglass.

"I'll close the Library, so please go if you can go out" – Eidos said showing the Keys to Nasus.

"Ok!, Ok!" - He rushed out, he was indeed very excited for that simple thing.

Eidos got out of the club room and the Library, and then closed it. He had to return the keys to Leonor, she said that she will be in the garden, so Eidos went there to give her the Library keys.


	4. 4 The True Tea Party Club

"Well, I'll start from the very begging" said Akali, she took a sip of tea and said "With all of the mess that Katarina made I thought that I should spy the security room to see if we were going to be punished, as I was walking down the corridor I heard the voice of Udyr and Zac talking together!, I followed them, they went to Udyr room. I could use my shroud to keep me away form their sight, and I entered the room. You won't believe this, but Zac was very embarrassed when he was talking to Udyr!" - Akali stopped a bit for eating her cookie and drank some tea.

"Don't tell me... PLEASE DON'T TELL ME!" - Ahri was in shock, Zyra had a very pleasant face.

Sona started to make a smile and putted her hand in her face, Featherine,Leblanc, Vi, and Caitlyn got together their heads and approached Akali saying "please, please, please!".

"Well, Zac tried to confess something to Udyr, but he was scared, Udyr at least was cheerful and reassured him, but unfortunately my veil was about to be broken and I had to get out. I jumped from the window and landed on the garden" - Akali said while putting the cup of tea down.

"And I came back without making any sound, I wish I could stay a little longer I'm so sorry!" - Akali apologized with her face in a very deep disappointment, she really wanted to stay a little longer.

"Don't worry, we got what we need, so what do you think girls?. More help from the Shipping Club?" - Said Caitlyn, she had a very confident and cocky tone, like mocking of the ones who didn't believe that this could work.

"Of course we'll continue, then we will send the story to the reading club so they can make a book, and then we will be rich!" - Said Vi, she was clenching her fists, but Ahri interrupted her and said "Dear, we don't want the story, we want the facts, think of those two sweet candies in the Institute." - Ahri then started to giggle.

Sona gave Ahri something written, she opened it and said "Girls, Sona has something to tell us, so please keep silence while she cast her spell" - Ahri said and prepared her hears, Sona can't speak but instead use a little bit of magic and music to simulate a voice.

Everyone keep silent until she started to pull the strings of her Etwhal.

"We also for the Birthday of Katarina prepare something so Pantheon can be with Tryndamere, I have a fantastic plan, but it requires a little bit of help from the cooking club tomorrow and some help from the Shadow's Club" - Sona said in her strange but very harmonious simulated voice "Since we have a meeting tomorrow before the Lunch, I'll give you the details later." - She finished and then Ahri took the lead.

"Well girls, since it's getting late we'll end this meeting, but remember, we're the Shipping Club so please let us remind ourselves the rules". - Ahri said, she closed her eyes, then everyone closed theirs and started to chant.

"First, you never talk about the Shipping Club."

"Second, you never talk about the Purpose of the Shipping Club"

"Third, the Club members always stay active, no one rests, our mission is for the sake of everyone"

"Fourth, if questions are asked, we're the Tea Party Club, enjoy tea and cookies nothing more"

"Fifth, if we're going to be uncovered by someone, that person will join us no matter what."

When they finished the Fifth rule, everyone started to laugh very heartily, the girls don't want to make harm but just enjoy the sight of some strange couples.

"Well, it's 7PM. Vi it's time to get the daily report, and remember, if we see Katarina in the cells we don't know anything" - Said Caitlyn while whipping her skirt, she throw a glance at Vi.

"Of course cupcake, only if you let me have your coffee tomorrow" - Said Vi smiling "Deal" answered Caitlyn.

Sona made a bow and excused herself out. While Zyra and Leblanc just chatted and got out without saying goodbye.

"Well Ahri, see you tomorrow" - Featherine was just about to get out when Ahri pulled her arm.

"Hold on Featherine, you know that we're one of the most exclusive clubs, but be careful, I think I saw Eidos yesterday doing some inappropriate things, he was stalking someone, I couldn't see who though. So if he is interested in our activities..." - Ahri said, she was making a very greedy face, she was indirectly asking Featherine to...

"No!, no way that he!. You know him, he just doesn't care at all about relationships, even he was reading " Aither and the Theory of the Thousand Mirrors" and didn't notice what the only element was!. We all know the element" - She answered, she was very confident that she was right.

"Well, then you may be right. Only fools that don't want a relationship or didn't like someone can't get what 'the single element' means" - Ahri said while lowering her ears and closing her eyes.

"Well, sorry for bothering you, see you tomorrow!" - She instantly pulled out a smile and put her ears straight.

"Okay see you tomorrow then." - Featherine said while getting out and closing the door.

She was going to the Cafeteria, so she could have her dinner and finish this tiring day.


	5. 5 The Dinner

Eidos got to the garden, Leonor was there, she was with something that seemed to be a staff and she wore a strange crown with a jewel.

"Leo?, I have the keys, everything is fine so don't worry" – He patted her shoulder and offered her the keys.

"Perfect, thanks a lot!" - She said and then closed her eyes, she started to float a little.

"By the way, what are you doing?" - Eidos asked before living, he had to go to the cafeteria to meet Featherine, but he was very interested since Leonor wasn't a summoner that used a lot of magic.

"It's the magic of the Reincarnation Cycle, you can revive things and bring them back to life, but it's very difficult, I can revive dead leaves and flowers. But obviously the MWC won't allow me to push this too far, Idea gave approval for dead plants only. So I'm trying to master it." - She said with her eyes closed, but she never broke her concentration, even she didn't used a lot of magic, but the little that she uses is one of the most powerful that everyone can see.

"Well, I suppose I have to say goodbye" – Eidos said as he headed to the Cafeteria.

The clock was at 7:15PM , Featherine was in the line to get her tray of food, behind her Cid was talking to Pantheon.

[Cid, former leader of the MWC, he retired some time before the Summoner rebellion, he was an expert with Fighters like Fiora, Yasuo, Riven and even was a legend with Vayne. But he hasn't played any match long before the summoner's rebellion too. He is a great friend of Featherine and Idea].

"Well, talking with Cid, we made sure that everything was in it's place, we got everything for Katarina's surprise, and also I'm sorry about what happened to her, you don't have any news?"- Pantheon asked Featherine, she was spacing out a lot and answered very reluctantly

"I don't know, If Idea decides to spare her the least that she will have is a 4 days confinement."- Featherine said, she was looking at the door waiting for Eidos and waiting for Lee to arrive.

"Lee hasn't spoken since I left him for the Tea Party. That selfish asshole, to be honest I don't like him too much even when he was free elo. Zac, Xin and you were my true stars" – Featherine said, she was pissed a lot by the fact that she wanted to eat so bad.

"Well, speaking of the devil" – Cid said, immediately Featherine dropped her jaw, Lee was carrying Katarina, she had a very empty expression.

"What happened to her?" - Asked Pantheon showering concern for Katarina, even when she is mad at everyone.

"Since this isn't the first time that she revealed against everyone, Idea tried with a creative punishment, she and the council casted a powerful exhaust spell, this spells don't apply to the body but instead to the mind, she is feeling beaten inside, so she can calm down. And also after her Birthday she will be in confinement for 3 days" – Lee said while moving his head to the sides, Katarina didn't went too far this time, it was the consistency though, she causes troubles every week.

"Well, at least she won't try to kill us, will she?" - Asked Cid with a frown in his face, he was starring at the empty eyes of Katarina.

"She is more like a mind slave now, she has free will but she will perform action according to her needs. But Idea caught me in the way to here and asked me to lead her until she gets to bed." - Said Lee, it was obvious that he doesn't like the idea a little bit, he'd rather be washing Twitch's room with a toothbrush. Taking care of someone that is like a mind slave is dangerous.

"Sorry for getting late, I had to get something to Leonor!" - Eidos said as he ran to Featherine, he looked a little bit tired. "Also Pantheon, could you get everything?" - He finished with an erratic breath, but he was getting composed quickly.

"Yes, you'll be helping tomorrow won't you? Remember last time when you stayed until morning reading that damned book?. I'm not against reading, but I'm against reading without caring about the time and spent an entire night when the next day you were supposed to do something..." - Pantheon said, he was looking at him with a very ferocious eye contact, Eidos already did that a lot of times, he just read and finish books in a matter of hours, but he doesn't stop and doesn't realize what time is it.

"He he, sorry about that, I'll promise I won't do it!" - Eidos answered he closed his eyes and got his fist to his chest and nodded.

"If you don't do it I'll make you my slave, you'll be of great use" – Ahri was behind him and started giggle.

"Hey!, Ahri!. You scared me!"- Eidos immediately took distance from her.

"Thanks, people, we have our food 7 trays no?" - Featherine asked, she was holding her tray and was ready to get to a table.

"Yes, everyone get it's tray so we can eat, tomorrow is an important day" – Said Lee, he was still holding Katarina, she didn't muttered a word, the spell of Idea was very fearsome, she was like a complete rag doll without will.

"May I help you Lee?" - Said Zac as he took his, he was focused in the line and didn't noticed at all that Featherine or the others. "I'll help Katarina during the dinner if you don't mind, I think that she had enough for today" - Zac showed a face of concern, she is a troublemaker, but she always had her "reasons" and sometimes was the voice of the reason.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll carry her tray thanks Zac." - Lee agreed left Katarina in the care of Zac.

"I have reserved a table for us, also there's one of my friends there" - Ahri said, she was leading the way.

The cafeteria in the institute is big, it has place for a maximum of 300 people, even though in the institute not everyone have their meals at the same time, with some exceptions like Thanksgiving and the Candy event in Harrowing.

"Hello everyone" - There in a chair Tryndamere sited, he was waiting with his tray, he didn't touch his food.

"Tryn- Tryndamere?" - Pantheon asked, he seemed nervous for some reason, it never happened to Pantheon to get nervous so quickly and without any sign.

"Ahri, this is YOUR DONE" - Featherine whispered to her ear.

"Don't worry, I gave Tryndamere an attraction tea, and also I putted something in Pantheon's" - She whispered back to Featherine, she giggled very lowly.

"We're supposed to do by indirect ways, no by using magic or direct ways, like we did with Zac and Udyr." - Featherine scolded her, the Shipping Club only accepts perfection, and also they want that their hard work is completed with a perfect unbreakable couple, not with a couple that was deceived to be together.

Everyone took their seat, incredibly Pantheon next to Tryndamere, Ahri was next to them and finally Lee.

In the other Side Zac had Katarina to one side and Featherine to the Other, Cid was next to Eidos.

"Can we talk about the surprise?, since Katarina is disabled due to Idea's spell she doesn't seem to hear us" - Cid talked, he with Eidos purposed to do this surprise.

"Idea said that she won't remember a thing for the rest of the day. After she sleeps she will remember everything like normal.

"Well, Featherine, Ahri. You got the kitchen facilities? And the ingredients?."- Cid asked, he was drinking his tea with a calm expression.

"Yes, we got them, also we have the cafeteria free from 4P.M so we have time for prepare everything." - They replied, they were eating their soup very quietly.

"Good, I got Fiora to borrow some supplies for the decoration. Also Vayne and Riven got us a surprise, they didn't tell me anything tough" - Cid put down his tea and started with the soup.

Pantheon sipped his drink, immediately Featherine realized that Ahri had done something to the drink, in the worst case it was an instant love spell. She wasn't sure though, but she had to do something.

But it was too late, Pantheon put down his drink, he then seemed more confident, maybe Ahri made a two part spell?. One of attraction and other of confidence?.

"Trynda, would you like to go to a place after dinner?" - He asked straight away without hesitation.

"Yes sure! I had nothing to do in the night."- Tryndamere said and winked Pantheon.

No one noticed them, well. Except for Featherine and Zac, Zac started to get a little bit jealous.. "Don't worry, you'll get to something some day, you're a good guy." - Featherine patted Zac's back and he started to calm down. He had to eat and make Katarina eat, even though she can't walk she seems willing to eat, but very very slowly..

Everyone continued to chat for the rest of the dinner. It was almost 8.30PM when everyone finished and started to bring their trays. Everyone went separate ways, Lee with Katarina , Ahri with Cid, Eidos with Featherine, Pantheon with Tryndamere and Zac alone.

"I feel bad for Zac, he seemed to be jealous of Pantheon being straightforward with Tryndamere." - Featherine said to Eidos, he wasn't paying attention at that moment, so he had to agree.

"Yes, I feel a little bad too." - Eidos said, he wasn't even paying attention where he was walking.

"Hey, I got some information that you were spying on someone, and even worse, that you were selling that information, since you are spy-" - She couldn't finish her sentence.

"WHAT!?. Who said that?. It- It was just one time only some photos!"- Eidos started to alarm and shout.

"Shh!, Shut up you idiot, the walls are hearing!"- Featherine put her palm in his mouth, he was shouting too loud. They could get unwanted attention.

"I'll keep quiet if you make me a couple of favors. Not know and they're going to be simple things, no eavesdropping, no spying, just left some things in some specific places. Ok?"- She said in a whisper. She didn't want to call the attention of someone.

"Ok!, ok!. But don't tell anyone or I'll uncover you." -Eidos agreed reluctantly, he didn't want to do more secret works.

"Deal, now good night. Tomorrow is a very important day" . She said and hugged him and then left to the girls dorms.

"Good night" - Eidos said and he went to the other side.


	6. 6 All Aboard the Ship

Author's Note: Hi!, I've been busy trying to make my schedule for this year to be something acceptable. And since next week I can't wear my lens since I have to get my eyes examined I can't write not so much. So I'll ship this and another chapter and next weekend I'll upload another.

Sorry for the ausence but I had to make sure that this year won't make me crazy!. Enjoy!

 **Warning: Grammar serial killer, watchamacallit vocabulary thing and a crazy and tired writter.**

* * *

After saying goodbye to Eidos, Featherine returned to her room. She always kept it very tidy, her bed was perfectly made so she can just slip on it after a long tiring day. She just slip and let the world blackout having her very deserved sleep

.

Even though, the institute never rests. The cafeteria closes at 22PM, but a bar is open for serving some drink and snacks, there Pantheon was talking to Tryndamere, they were drinking bear and laughing. In the ventilation conduct there was a person watching them.

"mmm.. They're so cute!. I won't allow this to end!" - That voice was of a fox woman, the leader of the "Tea Party Club" and a master in the matters of love.

She was holding a vial, it had a label that said "ZF Potion II" she just opened it and enchanted it with a little bit of fire, it evaporated and formed a strange cloud.

Soon the ventilation had that potion, that potion was the second part of her plan, the thing that she put in the drinks of the two men was half of the real potion. That half allowed the user to feel brave in matters of love, but the second made the user more separates for the love of others.

What she didn't knew what there was someone else that was affected by the first half, that person didn't show any sign because it wasn't a normal human, and so the potion didn't take full effect, Zac was there some tables away from the two, he was holding his head in fatigue, he seemed sad and very frustrated, even when Featherine reassured him that he could get someone he wasn't so sure, he wanted him... But he couldn't say it, he wasn't brave enough.

The potion took an instant effect on Pantheon and Tryndamere, they started to make suggestive looks, so they went somewhere more "private".

But Zac felt different, he didn't felt the effect after some minutes, he started to feel more hyped, and no longer lonely, or sad. He felt happy, confident, he felt that he could get anything that he wanted.

Zac just left the bar running to his room, hoping that he didn't fall asleep, even if he was asleep he didn't care, he had to tell him something.

After the three of them left, Tahm that was in the bar heard some giggles coming from the ventilation duct. He knew who was, then he started to laugh.

Ahri then left to her room, since she had a ventilation entrance in her room she could get there very easily. But it was a very strange and long way to her room. And it was dangerous because it was passing a lot of other rooms.

And unfortunately the lady of disgrace made Ahri fell from a door trap in a room, the first thing that she did was to make sure that it was empty, but it was not, the owner room was no other than Featherine.

She immediately wake up, and spotted her in fragantti, "Well, what have you done this time? Trespassing?, Kidnapping?, Oh don't tell me, Sabotage our shippings?" - Featherine was pretty disappointed at Ahri she was very predictable.

"Well, a little bit of everything but kidnapping?, never!" She was just trying to agree with Featherine so she wasn't killed in the process.

"Well, I spare you if you do me a favor" - Featherine had a smirk in her face and said.

"Spy on them all night, and take pictures, then give me some of them" - Now he was making a very big shining smile.

"You're crazy!, I have two couples!, I can't spy them both!" - Ahri said, she was angry because she was given an impossible task.

"Well, I know that they forbid us to do this, but I'll give you a Troolo doll" - Featherine took from her night table a doll, it was made of paper, but it was magic.

"You still have one of them?, I thought that after the rebellion we made sure to burn every one of them!" - Ahri was surprised that she could kept that after the countless inspections and investigations.

The Troolo dolls were used to witness matches in the battlefields, even when the summoners weren't in the watcher's rooms. But after the summoners rebellion they were banned because they were so useful to use as a spying tool, and no one wanted that another rebellion or something may happen and one of these dolls give the upper hand to someone.

"I'll just cast a memory spell on it, so it can pass the memories, and after we'll cast a materialization spell for take some pictures from the doll." .- Featherine gave the doll to Ahri, but she had one question left to answer.

"How did you keep this all this time?" - Ahri was very curious, she knew that a lot of forbidden items were discovered after the rebellion.

"You know that women have to keep some secrets for ourselves" - Featherine just asked and winked her, Ahri didn't catch enough but she was certain that she had done something to keep this doll.

Ahri then got up again to the ventilation conducts, she had to left the doll on the room of Tryndamere and Pantheon and then track Zac and eavesdrop his chat with Udyr.

Ahri got quickly to the boys dorm, she was in the vent to Pantheon's room, it wasn't empty, Pantheon and Tryndamere were in the bed kissing "Ugh, I'd love to see you two, but I won't enjoy the show now, later sweethearts" - She whispered and then left the doll with it's face facing both men. She then slipped to Udyr's room which wasn't far away from Pantheon's, but Udyr wasn't there, neither Zac.

"Fuck, If I don't catch them in time Featherine is going to kill me, and I'd miss the show of Pantheon in vain." - But she wasn't disappointed so long, a bit of luck allowed her to notice a simple note in Udyr's bed that said "Meet me at the garden fountain at midnight".

Ahri immediately felt excited and watched the clock. It was 11:55PM!. She had to get there but it was a long way. But she remembered that the ventilation ended with a conduct in the other side of the institute. And then using the 8 ways room would be enough to get her there in time.

She rushed out of the conduct, but she forgot that it was in the 7th floor!. She almost fell and died, but she was swift to use her spirit rush and save her life in the last second.

Then at the very entrance of the other side the door to the 8 ways room was there. It was a room that divided the institute in 8 zones North, South, East, West and the points between them.

She headed to the West hall, in a second she had a long corridor that led to the Garden.

She silently ran to the garden and then to the fountain. It was quiet and peaceful. But two shadows were in the fountain sitting in them. One was huge and tall, and the other had a bear head.

"Yes! Just in time!" -She whispered and approached them from behind, since the water of the fountain fell in a fall way it was easy to hide her from them and hear clearly what they were saying. But she needed more, so she got up to the top of the fountain and used a very useful spell to make her one of her little fox fires and disguise like a Firefly.

"Udyr, I know that you're my friend, but you know better than anyone that I care a lot about you, and you were one of the most kindest person with me in all my staying in the institute, but I don't feel like we should be friends..." - Zac said without any regret, but plain and complete happiness.

Ahri felt shivers in her spine, even though she was a fox fire now, she felt a unbearable pleasure, greatest than the pleasure of sex and having and orgasm, she felt glorious, because she was a master in the art of love and she enjoys more seeing couples and their love than her having a relationship.

"And I'd like to ask you, would you like to be my boyfriend?" - Zac finished his sentence, Ahri was frozen of the excitement. Exactly the world just froze.

"Zac, I like you, but no that way, I like when we spend time together and have fun during our trips, but not in a romantic way. I'd rather be a good friend." - Udyr took a breath after finishing his sentence.

The atmosphere turned dark in a second, Ahri could feel a drop of sweat in her forehead and a chill in her back, she knew that Zac's world have just been demolished even before that Zac said a thing.

"... Thanks... 'friend' " - Zac replied, he was sad but he wasn't crying or showing a sad or a dissapointed face, he just started to melt and turned into a blob that flushed into the fountain. Udyr just stood up and leave.

Ahri felt like her own world was destroyed too. She knew that she had to do something, but Udyr was very confident, and that certain was so strong that if she tried to do something she could have fucked it more. But she was sure that she had to comfort Zac before he does something stupid.

"Well, if I'm not wrong the water of the fountain goes to the drain under the institute" - She knew that the only person living there was Twitch, one of the uncountable Zac's friends.

She got there quickly as she was a spirit fire she allowed the current to guide her. When she got to the end Zac was there sitting in a chair and Twitch patting his back.

"Twitch, can I have some time with Zac alone if you don't mind?" - Ahri asked the rat, she looked concerned about Zac. "Yes, c'mon Zac, you'll get better, Mrs. Love is here" - Said Twitch and left walking.

"Zac, I know what happened, I'm going to help you." - Ahri started to caress his back trying to make him feel better.

"Ahri you don't understand, I'm always helping people, living for the others, always caring for everyone and since I was a child my parents taught me that as long as I'm being kind and helpful I could get anywhere, I did everything for him. I even helped him when he broke his leg in our last trip!" - Zac started to speak, he was sobbing and crying. No one saw him in that state of sadness or even worse crying like there was no tomorrow.

"He told me that he would love to have a partner someday, someone to care about, someone that won't abandon or betray him, someone that he could love. I had everything that he was asking!" - Now he was getting angry at Udyr, he started to mutter some curses about him.

"Wait!, stop that!. You had everything but you forgot to get one thing. The only element that creates endless worlds and everything"- Ahri's face sparkled and she smiled.

"Follow me, we have to go to the Shadow's club, we have to do a ritual and a summon so we can help you"- Ahri took Zac's arm and tried to get him, but his arm just stretched.

"There's nothing to do, he just hates me!" - Zac shouted at Ahri, clearly he wasn't thinking in what to do, he was confused and won't listen to reasons anymore.

"Zac, without proper equipment I can't help you, trust me once, I won't let you down. This is the best way and it's guaranteed to work as long as you cooperate with me" - Ahri said, she was confident and knew what she was doing, she was like the god in matters of love, but if a god can't do a thing then the other order can do something.

"Well, just this once, if you defraud me I'll uncover your club" - Zac said, he was grinning.

"How did you?" - Ahri immediately felt like something stole the color from her face.

"Well last week I passed in front of your room and heard some things about 'Shipping, Pantheon x Tryndamere', and I realized it was truth when I saw them today getting intimate in the bar and seeing each other like drunks when they just drank one mug of beer each." - Zac replied and his smile just grew bigger, he clearly had an idea of what Ahri have done.

"OK OK!, just don't spill the beans before we try this!" - Ahri replied and just made Zac follow her.


	7. 7 The Truth

**Author's Note:**

 **Warning: Implied sex, strange rituals, bad grammar , bad vocabulary, cursing and bad jokes.**

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Ahri and Zac got to the Shadow's club door. Ahri took something like a card from her pocket and said. "The shadows shall be our light to the Twilight purification". The card glowed and the door opened slowly with a crack.

"How is that supposed to work?" - Zac was very curious, he knew that lock magic existed but not this type.

"I'm not a member of this club, but since I have affinity with love I can summon a pair of demons that no one can. So they've given this card and a password to enter because love doesn't hold back until dawn." - Ahri replied to him while she put the card back again in her pocket. "As love doesn't hold back I have always everything prepared to do this ritual quickly. There's only 2 components needed that I can't prepare before hand" – She ended as they entered and passed through a door at the left of the long corridor that was ahead.

The room had a strange black fog that made impossible to see a damn thing, there was only 4 candles in the corners illuminating the room. Also there was a very strange scent that Zac hasn't ever smelt before.

"The first is a fresh drop of blood of a virgin, that's easy" – Ahri took a scalpel and cut the tip of her ring finger and a single drop of blood came from the cut, she dropped it in a cup with a orange liquid.

"And then we need the blood of the person who seeks love" – Ahri holding the scalpel indirectly asked for some of Zac's blood.

"You know that I can separate my body and my blood without having to get injured" – Zac obviously retreated, Ahri at the same time left the scalpel and took a cup with a Blue liquid and said "Please leave a drop here." - She commanded him so she could continue the ritual.

Zac let one drop of his goo to fall in the cup, then Ahri settled it in the floor again and started to chant.

"For those who seek love, for those who have lost their way, for those that have lost the entire meaning of the world and live. Please come forth!". - She had her eyes closed, the cups started to glow and a strange pentagram in the floor that was made of salt started to glow too.

Suddenly, a bright light started to glow. It made blind Zac for a moment, Ahri didn't flinched a second.

Then suddenly two strange people were there, one was wearing an orange French beret and the other a blue one. They seemed to be like twins, just they changed the colours of they clothes.

"Hey! . Holly? We've been called to attend a broken heart! " - The Orange person started to chant in a playful way, like it was just a drama performance.

"Molly!. I think that we should make him recover the world!. But he lacks a lot of confidence and the miracle of love isn't given to the ones that don't believe!" - Now the blue dressed person speak.

"Zac, the orange one is Molly, and the blue one is Holly, these two are the demons of love, I've summoned them so they can give you advice on how to recover your true love" – Ahri said confidently, she knew them very well like they're brothers.

"Ahri, you summoned us to solve this darling problems?" - Holly asked while holding a blue rose, and then passing it to Zac.

"We can't do a thing since this problem isn't related to love, he hasn't lost the only element, he has lost the meaning of it so he has a hollow feeling!" - Molly then passed another rose but it was orange.

"What are these for?" - Zac asked, these roses were beautiful but they seemed strange.

"We'll just leave one advice for you, recover the meaning of the single element, then all will be in it's place soon, just follow the dead of the beauty!" - The two chanted at the same time and disappeared.

"Why they're talking in riddles and just left me more confused" – Zac was holding his head, he felt like everything that he have done was useless and he was just making fool for two demons.

"Trust me, these riddles are necessary to make you see some things. And I know what these two meant when they said ' follow the dead of the beauty'" – Ahri took the two roses and burnt them in the floor.

"But wait!" - Zac tried to complain, but something started to happen.

The burnt roses created some sort of fire that didn't extinguish and started to trace a path, this path was out of the room.

"Ahri, you're a genius" – Zac said happily to her, he was sure that she at least knew what they meant "So shall we follow this path?" - He asked while looking at the door.

"This is the only path to recover the meaning of love, so yes." - Ahri replied and started to walk.

After some minutes they got to the 8 ways room, the north part was for the bedrooms, the path was pointing towards it.

"Don't tell me that I'm going to..." - Zac was starting to get worried, he didn't want to face Udyr now, he said that while they were passing the door.

"Look, it's going to the right, to the girls section" – Ahri pointed, Zac made a sign of relief knowing that he won't have to face him now.

The path finished in a room at the end of the corridor, it was one of the newest rooms, made for the last woman champion that came no long ago.

"Illaoi, Zac needs your help to see the truth" – Ahri said straightforward without saying anything more, she knew that Illaoi will do everything to make her good happy.

"My god commands us to follow our desires, and losing the sight of the truth is a sin because it doesn't allow you to follow your own desires." - Illaoi said, and pulled Zac inside with her brutal strength. "Leave, this will take time, I'll handle him if he survives" – Illaoi closed the door and faced Zac.

"I'll warn you, this will be the last time that you will fail to see the truth and the last time that you don't follow your own desires.

"But I never follow my own desires, I do what make others happy" – Zac replied to the priestess, bad answer.

"WHAT?!" - She infuriated, took her idol and made sure that Zac faced it.

Zac felt like his spirit just shook. Illaoi has entered in his mind and started to talk

"Nagakebouros allows me to see the truth, you've followed your own desires..." - Illaoi started, she was like an echo in a giant room.

"But I'm not doing it anymore" – Zac replied to the voice in the sky, he was in the empty space. He wasn't falling or standing, just floating.

"But after that meeting three weeks ago, you've started to follow the desires of another person and lost your way, now you thought that following that person's desires would allow you to be with that person, but instead it backfired to you and broke your spirit" – Illaoi in just a matter of seconds discovered everything, her god allowed her to search through the memories of the people which she's testing.

"At least you're living with some motion, but you've started to stop and you finally did this night, you now ask to get in the way again. I'll show you the path" – Illaoi finished, then Zac felt very heavy and sleepy. He couldn't stay in his feet. He just passed out and fell to the floor.

After an hour it was almost 3:00 A.M. Zac woke up and heard a very familiar voice "You're ok Zac?" - That person was undoubtedly...

"Oh for fuck's sake, rituals, tests, and now this?. Please tell me that I'm dreaming." - Zac automatically passed out again without any warning. But he was wrong, he just heard wrong because he was still in Illaoi's room, she would take care of him for the rest of the night.

At the time Zac was waking up, Ahri got back to Pantheon's room through the vents conducts.

"YESSSS!" - Pantheon shouted. Ahri started to giggle, she knew they were having fun, she didn't have to see to know what was happening, she just turned around and got back to her room for some very deserved rest.


	8. 8 BONUS: The Other Face

**Author's note: BONUS, introducing well. You have to read to understand, and sorry if it wasn't clear who is talking but it has it's reasons for now.**

* * *

"We're not going to do it tonight?" - A person wearing a black coat that completely covered it's face and body said, it was sitting in a chair in a round table with a map of the institute in it's center.

"We're going to wait, Idea is very cautious and she can uncover everything, but since everyone is trapped inside now we have a free way outside to set up everything" – Another person looking exactly like the other was in the opposite side and replied.

"We should get an Herald, a symbol of our cause, also we need some adepts to fulfill all the roles, we know this would take time but with a very established force outside we can get them quickly" – The person next to the first was talking now.

The place was a very poor illuminated room, the only candles hanging in the sconces we're illuminating the room.

"And what about the one's that have connections to other dimensions?, Shall we do a lock and restrain them from those connections?" - The last person next to the last said.

"No, it's dangerous since the travels to the other dimensions are forbidden, but if we cut their connections suddenly the MWC will caught us because we'll be the only one's in existence." -The first replied.

"But if we bind to another dimension and cut the connection with the institute would that allow us to travel there?" - The person in front of the first asked.

"Yes, that could work, and since no once can pass to the other dimension that we're connected we can't get discovered." - The person next to the first replied.

"So that it will be" – Replied the next to the last.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed my last chapter for now. See you next weekend. This was meant to be short so I can focus on the first face of the story.**


	9. 9 Bookworm

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **Sorry for not doing anything these weeks, this year just started but with my work and my studies my schedule suddenly started to strangle me, I don't have much free time to write since I have to prepare lot of things for the final project. So I may not be reliable when I say a date about uploads or something. But I'll do it as soon as I can.**_

 _ **So please forgive me for being so late, enjoy this full of typos and grammar horrors chapter.**_

* * *

Ahri got the most intense hour of her life, but Eidos was an exception. He simply woke up, had a bath and went to have breakfast. He was skeptical about this day, since he had to help with the decoration, but he was sure that Featherine would kill him if he doesn't help with the supplies since these have to be sent to the kitchen and the cafeteria before and obviously he had to recount since Tahm was very fond of eating random things.

When he was going to get his breakfast he met Leonor and Xin Zhao, he hadn't seen him lately, he had some business with Jarvan about something happening in Demacia, but with the investigation about the earthquake it was sure that he was forced to return.

"Yo Xin, Leonor. How have you been?" - He asked while carrying his tray, it seemed that these other two also were looking for a place to sit.

"Would you like to join us?. We've been discussing about the surprise for Katarina today, but we've not seen her. Also I don't know if she woke up" - Leonor made a bow and started to talk, even though Eidos hadn't said a word she knew that he was agreeing with her.

"Lee told me last night that she was supposed to be sleeping until late morning, since the Idea punishment made her exhausted." - Xin replied, he spotted an empty table and made a gesture so the other two follow him.

"Poor Kata, in the day of your Birthday you're punished with a new kind of spell. And Leonor wasn't you supposed to open the Library now?" - Eidos asked, then he started to eat, he was hungry and a little bit tired considering he had a long night reading the week's book of his club.

"Today is Tuesday, but Idea gave me permission to open an hour later. Even though the library is getting more like a dessert and no one is coming, except for few exceptions from time to time and the Reading Club people who uses the Relax Room." - She was very concerned since she was getting bored from nothing happening, her services weren't requested in days, or even weeks since a lot of time ago.

"Eidos, how is Featherine?, I haven't seen her in ages and I've got a story that I'm sure she'll love" - Xin talked, he was very silent and speak only when necessary with other people than his friends or the other champions. But Leonor and Eidos were an exception since they were related to Featherine.

"I'm sure she's getting ready for her Tea Party, that club started everything for Katarina's birthday, but in my opinion this is a Facade for something. That club makes me feeling shivers in my back" - Eidos started to feel a sharp pain and cold in his back, really that club is something more than it seems to be.

He hurried to finish his breakfast, he have to see Featherine so he can make sure what he is supposed to do. So he got up and said goodbye to Leonor and Xin.

"Wait, I have to see Featherine, I have a lot of stories to tell her" - Xin hurried a lot and got up immediately to follow Eidos. "Sorry Leo, I'll see you later!" - Xin made sure to be polite with her, since he used to be a very frequent reader in the Library but he stopped to come a lot of time ago.

"Bye guys, greet Featherine from me, I'll get her request later!" - She waved as both left.

"I suppose since it's 8 A.M Featherine and Ahri are already in the club, she always help to set the meet

gs in the morning, and more when is something special." - Eidos told Xin as they got to the Club. They were in the last corridor and they saw a familiar silhouette.

"Zac?" - Eidos wondered, so did Xin. What is Zac doing in the club at this time?.

As they wondered Zac got in and didn't closed the door. So they went in.

"With your permission" - Both said and what they saw left them with their jaws open, Zac was crying and angry, Featherine had a serial killer look on Ahri and she was seeing to other side trying to ignore Featherine.

"Illaoi made me see the truth, he needs that I show him certainty in what I believe and that I really want him to be my couple, or he won't accept me." - Zac was sobbing but he was certainly angry, not towards him but he was angry with himself.

"Em, what happened?" - Xin questioned, Featherine noticed it and then realized that she fucked up everything, now he had Xin involved and even worse when she saw at his side.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" - She cursed, she was frustrated that she got more people involved in her secret, well Eidos was aware in some sort of way. But Xin?, that was a living hell.

"Well, You two have to stay, So this makes sense for everyone, but you're not allowed to say anything at all unless I say otherwise. " - She still had that serial killer look, she was locked in Eidos, since she knew that when she was scary, he'll surely obey her.

"Right!, I'll promise!" - Eidos was afraid, he knew when Featherine was really angry and could kill someone, and this was the moment for cooperate.

"Please, take a seat, when the other girls come I'll explain everything" - Ahri started, she was being passive and following the lead of Featherine, because she could make her regret say anything out of her plans.


End file.
